Temptation
by Epyon Zero
Summary: Shinji and Asuka toss back a few drinks for Oktoberfest. WARNING! This ifc was the product of a imsomnia attack at 3 AM. Brain stir-fry may insue.


Disclaimer: I don't own Eva, although I wish to god that I did. 

  
  
  
  


_"Danger Will Robinson danger! This story contains lime-scented elements. Danger!"_ Don't say I didn't warn you. 

  
  


Temptation 

  
  


by: Epyon Zero 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It probably could be traced to the fact that Kaji had come over to pick up Misato. That hadn't pleased his German roommate, nor had the fact that Kaji hadn't said two words to her. As they headed out the door Misato called back "Don't wait up kids, its Oktoberfest and we're going to the best German bar in town." After the door shut, Shinji buttoned down and prepared to hear the mother of all tirades from Asuka. She made no secret of the fact that she despised Misato and Kaji's on again off again relationship, and now she had more ammunition. 

  
  


Strange thing was nothing happened. No tirade, no explosion of cursing, nothing. Shinji was thanking his lucky stars and wondering what had happened to the _real_ Asuka when he heard her voice float out from the kitchen. "Come here Shinji." When she used that tone Shinji couldn't resist, it went through him like a hot knife through butter, and Asuka knew it. 

  
  


When he went into the kitchen, the sight before him was a tad unexpected. There sitting at the table was Asuka, hands folded on top of the table, with some sort of glint in her eye. The _only _problem that Shinji could tell was that Asuka was being way too calm for this situation. Then an old proverb came to his mind. _'The calm cometh before the storm.'_ Sitting down across from his roommate Shinji braced himself for anything. 

  
  


On the other side of the table Asuka was trying not to smile. She could tell from Shinji's face that he was somewhere between hopeful and terrified. _"Then again"_ she thought _"He has a reason, it's not often I'm nice to him."_ Shrugging off the morsel of guilt that came with that thought, Asuka unfolded her hands. "Baka, do you know what Oktoberfest is?" Shinji was really thrown by this question, since _he_ knew that _she_ knew he didn't know. Shaking his head, he replied "Not a clue." 

  
  


"Well baka, for your information Oktoberfest is a German tradition where friends, relatives, loved ones, whatever, party, eat lots and lots of traditional German foods and try to drink their own weight in beer." Asuka grinned as she said that last part. Shinji meanwhile realized why Misato would be attracted to this kind of thing, it gave her a chance to drink as much as she could and not be gawked at by people. If nothing else Misato Katsuragi was known for four things: her looks, her driving, her culinary skill, or lack thereof, and her ability to drink. So it was a no-brainer that she'd be attracted to something where she could drink and drink, _and_ drink. After a few seconds Shinji realized that Asuka's lips were moving so he tuned back in. "....so I decided that I'm gonna share an old German tradition with you." The boy blinked a couple times before he said anything. "Could you run that by me again?" 

  
  


Asuka nearly lost it then, but since she was trying to be nice she took a deep breath, counted to ten and gave Shinji a brief summation of what she knew he'd missed. "Ok baka, I'll make it so even someone as simpleminded as you could understand it. Since today is Oktoberfest, and I'm sick and tired of your stupid Japanese traditions, we're going to share a few drinks." Once again Shinji blinked. "Drinks? I thought you said that there was eating too." Sighing again Asuka stood up and headed for her room. "That's true dummkopf, but since bratwurst doesn't keep in the mail, all I got from my friend in Germany was two bottles of Jagermeister." The redhead then came out of her room holding two bottles of said liquor. What she didn't say though was that she'd hoped to spend Oktoberfest drinking with Kaji, but that idea had gone down in a ball of flames. 

  
  


Setting the bottles on the table Asuka went over to the cupboard and got two glasses. She put one in front of herself and the other in front of Shinji. Pulling the foil off one bottle, she poured herself a glass. "Normally I'd say you take one bottle I'll take the other, but this is baka-Shinji I'm talking too. You're so weak you'll be drunk after a glass." Upon hearing this barb Shinji had the characteristic response that was hardwired into every male on the face of the Earth. He was indignant that Asuka was insulting his ability to hold his liquor. Uncharacteristically for him however, was his response. Shinji grabbed the second bottle of Jagermeister in one hand, pulled off the foil with his teeth and twisting off the cap looked straight at Asuka as he tipped his head back and let the amber liquid slide down his throat. 

  
  


Asuka was stunned to say the least. She'd never expected Shinji to do something like this. She figured that he'd back down and lick his wounds. Not this time though. This time he'd risen up and met her halfway, not only that but he'd managed to impress her to boot. Putting the bottle down Shinji noticed that he'd drunk a quarter of the bottle. Looking over at Asuka, who was slightly spinning he said "Lets see if you can hold your liquor that well." 

  
  


Across the table it was now Asuka's turn to be indignant. This wasn't like Shinji, he was supposed to he the one taking _her_ insults not giving his own. Aside from this she also mentally admitted that except for some champagne she'd never had a serious drink in her life. With a huff she shot Shinji a glare and downed her glass. It burned the whole way down. _"How the hell did he manage to drink that much without getting sick. It feels like I just drank rubbing alcohol mixed with tree bark."_ Her pride however wouldn't let her back down so she drank three more glasses and got to a parity with Shinji. 

  
  


"That wasn't so bad baka." This however was an understatement as both children tried to hide the fact that the room was spinning around them. 

  
  


Thirty-five minutes later both of the bottles of Jagermeister lay on their side on the table. Asuka and Shinji were lying on the couch, having moved into Misato's beer supply. Somewhere between the end of the bottle of Jager and his 4th beer Shinji realized that you had to have toasts before you took a drink. Both of them had then spent time thinking of suitable toasts. Shinji was the first to put one in words, slurred though they might be. Sitting up he hoisted his can. "Here's . . . to . . . here's to my Father. May he fall off the catwalk . . . in an Eva cage . . . and drown in coolant!" Letting out a snort Asuka clinked her can off his and they both took a swig. 

  
  


Deep within the GeoFront Gendo Ikari sneezed, squirting out a bit of the 25-year-old Scotch he'd been guzzling. "Damn kids are thinking about me again." He muttered then he reached into his desk for another bottle. 

  
  


Halfway across town from both the GeoFront and her apartment Misato and Kaji were setting a new record in the restaurant. They'd already each had three plates of bratwurst and Sauerkraut, and now they were hitting the beer. Well maybe Misato was hitting the beer. To the astonishment of the other patrons Misato had stacked on the floor next to her chair three empty beer pitchers and she was working on her fourth with no sigh of slowing down. Kaji had downed two and then sat back and let his jaw hang as Misato guzzled beer. Behind him one of the patrons muttered "What the hell does she have for a liver a bottomless pit?" Turning around to look at the man, Kaji grinned as he replied "More like a black hole." Turning back to look at Misato all Kaji could think aside from _"Man, her throat looks good when she drinks." _was _"I hope the kids are alright. Knowing Asuka she'll have poor Shinji pinned to a wall throwing knives at his head." _

  
  


Back in the apartment the two Children sneezed at the same time, at each other, and began to laugh. Not only had they each had beer squirt of their nose they'd gotten each other misted in the squirted beer. After five minutes or so they'd both composed themselves to some semblance of normality when Asuka looked over at Shinji with a big grin on her face. "You know what baka, I just realized that they left a couple things off of your NERV file." At this point in time the logical semi-sober portion of Shinji's brain decided to reassert itself. _"What's she going to say? That they didn't say you're the biggest coward in the city? Or How about that you have no life and no friends whatsoever." _

  
  


The nauseous feeling that was in Shinji's stomach dissipated when he looked over at Asuka. She was sitting there wearing a smile, not a sarcastic smile, but a genuine smile. "No Asuka what did they leave out of my file?" Leaning in toward him Asuka's face broke into a grin as she said "Well baka, they left out the fact that you can hold your booze with the best of them, and they didn't mention that you have a REALLY cute butt." 

  
  


Shinji was dumbstruck. He was _sure_ that he was dreaming now. No . . . he was sure he wasn't dreaming, in dreams you couldn't feel warm and right now he felt something _very_ warm against his leg. 

  
  


Asuka had taken that exact time to move closer to Shinji, sitting right next to him with one leg draped over his knee. In her mind there was a war going on between her brain and her heart. Her brain, mostly the pride section, was screaming at her to leave Shinji right now and go to bed. It kept reiterating that she didn't need anyone, she was her own person and that whenever she opened up to someone that person _always_ hurt her. Her heart on the other hand, was telling that this was the right thing to do, and kept reminding her of all the little glances, thoughts and the scattered dreams she's had concerning Shinji. For a minute neither side in this assault could gain the upper hand, but eventually her brain capitulatedand agreed that Shinji _was_ different from all of the others who'd ever tried to get to her to open up since. He hadn't _actually_ tried at all. He'd just been himself. 

  
  


Leaning back against the arm of the couch, Shinji finally took note of what Asuka was wearing. The German girl was sitting there on his leg, wearing a pair of cut off denims and a red tank top. The tank top had beer on it, some from when they'd both snorted out some and some from when Asuka had spilt it, allowing the boy an outline of what was _under_ the shirt. It took a massive physical effort to keep the blood inside of his nose. _" SHIT! I can't start thinking that way. All that booze has gone right to my head if I'm even thinking this way. She'd probably skin me alive if she knew what I was thinking."_ Just exactly what Shinji was thinking was that Asuka was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. 

  
  


At that same moment both Children had the exact same thought, whether it was some remnant of the synchronicity training or just the cocktail of beer and confused feelings they both thought _"I really wanna kiss him/her."_

  
  


Looking up from the floor and the couch respectively, Shinji and Asuka both got caught in each others eyes. From the distance of six ½ inches they could see everything in the others gaze, hope, fear of rejection, and some glimmer they though might have been love, but were too afraid to call it that. After a few more seconds of gazing they both started to move their heads toward each other closer . . . closer . . . and then their lips met. 

  
  


In movies or on television when two people kiss the producers put in images of erupting volcanoes, tidal waves, and other forces of nature to show the power of the emotion. In the case of the two teenagers in Misato Katsuragi's apartment this old cliche rang true. The sheer emotive power of kissing each other hit both of them with the power of an N2 mine. It shattered all of the walls each had erected and left only the searing passion they were sharing with each other. 

  
  


Somehow in between kisses Shinji had slid his hands around Asuka's waist and joined them near the small of her back. After a few more seconds of bliss they broke off. Neither of them wanted too, but they both had to sort out their feelings. Then both of them became aware of the position they were in, semi-entwined in each other on the couch, though in their current state neither one cared much. 

  
  


After a bit of blinking Asuka looked at Shinji and grinned. "I just thought of something else they left out of your file, what a hot kisser you are." She was rewarded by watching her roommate and recent drinking buddy blush a lovely shade of red. In between blushing Shinji's mind came to a decision. _"It's now or never, if I don't tell her now I may never get a chance."_

  
  


Looking up Shinji focused in on Asuka's face, instead of on the view of the inside of her shirt he could get if he moved an inch lower, sidetracking wasn't an option right now. "Well Asuka I just realized a couple of things that they left out of _your_ file" The red head blinked a bit at this comment, when had Shinji developed a spine? With a spark of fear in her Asuka looked back at Shinji and asked "What's that baka?" 

  
  


With a grin on his face that could have been a match for his father, Shinji replied "Well, they didn't say that _you_ are the most beautiful girl in all of Japan and that _you_ are a very, very hot kisser." If a person could die of sudden joy, Asuka would have passed on right then and there. It took her all of two seconds to mash Shinji deeper into the couch as she put her full weight behind the kiss she gave him. Also behind this kiss was her tongue which darted in and out of his mouth, not even caring that it tasted slightly of booze. The only thought in her head was _"Since he said I'm such a hot kisser, might as well prove it to him"_

  
  


It was this exact moment that the other resident of the apartment woke up. Pen-Pen got out of his little fridge and glanced around. He was sure that he'd heard voices a minute ago. Where were they? Then he saw the bottles of Jag on the table and saw the trail of beer cans on the floor. Following this trail he figured that he'd see Misato passed out on the couch. What he _did_ see, was Asuka and Shinji French kissing. Doing a double take the warm-water penguin waved a flipper in front of his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming or had food poisoning. Nope, it was real. Giving something like a shrug he turned around and headed back to the kitchen his beak in what some could have said was a smile. Getting as many beer as he could fit between his flippers Pen-Pen got back in his fridge to give the two all the privacy they wanted. If a person could've read the little penguin's mind however the thought that was there would have caused them to break into laughter. It was _"Go Shinji go, took you long enough."_

  
  
  
  


Back on the couch Shinji suddenly hitched up, since Asuka was covering his mouth with hers he couldn't really sneeze. After a momentary glance from Asuka they went back to playing 'tongue tag'. After a minute or so they broke off again, silently cursing their bodies need for air. Asuka however also took this time to needle Shinji a little bit. "You know baka, that most of the guys in this city would give their eye teeth to be in your position right now." Shinji nodded, well as much as a person _could_ nod with the position he was in. "I know that Asuka, but I'd could probably get Toji and Kensuke to name a few girls who might like to be in _your_ position." _"He's done it to me again!" _Asuka thought_ "How does he keep coming up with these comebacks to every damn thing I say?"_ Thinking for a few seconds she chalked this new phenomenon up to a backlog in the Third Child's head that must have finally burst. _"He's right though, there probably _are_ girls in this city who'd just love to be here right now making out with baka-Shinji. Wondergirl is probably on the top of the list too." _ Mentally shaking her fist at Rei and all of the other potential subs she thought _"Too bad! He's mine and I'd like to see you try and take him away from me!" _

  
  


In a darkened apartment in the older section of Tokyo-3 a pair of ruby eyes set in pure white skin flicked open. Rei Ayanami reached up and rubbed a finger under her nose, removing the itch that had just appeared there. After a few seconds of thought on the puzzling bodily reaction she closed her eyes again and went back to sleep. 

  
  


Asuka and Shinji were now well into their ninth make-out session, though they hadn't really kept count. By this time Shinji had moved his hands a little higher up Asuka's back, while Asuka had mover hers a bit lower around his waist. Pressed right into him Asuka could finally get a grip on how thin Shinji was. Hell she could _feel_ some of his bones poking her. Wait.....that wasn't a bone.... Breaking off Asuka looked down at Shinji crossly. "Baka, unless you put too much starch in your pants I think a friend of yours is enjoying himself. Shinji was dumbstruck. Everything had ben going fine, until _that_ part of his anatomy had decided to make an entrance. Blushing he focused on the ceiling. "Uh...I uh..... Can't really blame him." he meekly stated with a sheepish grin while he was thinking _"Please don't let her kill me."_ _"Heh."_ Asuka thought. _"I got him that time, I don't really mind _if_ he's enjoying himself, he's entitled too, still he hasn't tried to cop a feel yet."_ At that second Shinji's left hand ran over the side of Asuka butt as he got ready to vault over the couch. Looking down at Shinji she started to move a bit. "I think that's enough for one night Third Child. It wouldn't be very proper in Misato came home and saw us."_"Aside from the fact that I have some shit I need to sort out."_ Shinji looked decidedly _un_happy at this but he nodded after he had the mental image of his guardian catching him necking his roommate,_ then _he pictured her reaction... Getting up off the couch he nearly tripped over his own two feet, since his legs were both asleep. Asuka lightly cuffed him on the back of the head as they languidly moved into the kitchen and cleaned up. 

  
  


Ten minutes later all trace of any alcohol had been removed and the trash put out. Heading for their rooms both Children stopped and looked at each other. "Look baka, this was a lot of fun, but I swear if you tell ANYONE what we were at I'll pound you into paste!" Shinji nodded at his roommate. "I won't tell anyone, and to prove it lets seal it with a kiss." _ "Baka has changed, still one more won't hurt."_ Leaning in, Asuka pressed her lips to Shinji's as they hit the wall, their tongues dancing again in each others mouths. After a few minutes they broke. "Baka" Asuka whispered "You better not have hentai dreams about me." Shinji meanwhile was blinking hard, she wasn't making _that_ easy. "I mean why have dreams when the real thing is right next door." 

  
  


With that Asuka went to her room leaving a very stunned Shinji Ikari standing in the hall. He was very, very tempted to follow her in her room, but he fought it back, barely. Slipping into his bed Shinji smiled as he stared at his ceiling. He could almost hear Asuka breathing through the wall. _ She was right, this was fun. I mean I finally got my feelings for Asuka out in the open and look where it got me, instead of hitting or laughing at me, I ended up getting something I never thought I'd get. And all it took was booze." _ With a grin, Shinji turned over and began his drift off to sleep, the feel and taste of Asuka's last kiss on his lips and in his heart. 

  
  


Through the wall the Second Child was, again, thinking on the same wavelength as the Third. She hadn't planned this night, but now she was glad that it had happened. She'd _finally_ gotten a real look at Shinji Ikari, inside and out and funny thing was, she liked what she saw there. For all of his failings, he could do things that both amazed and awed her. She'd never expected anything like tonight to happen with Shinji, but it had. At that second she drifted away to the land of dreams, her last thought _'I wonder what I can do with baka for Christmas?"_

  
  


The End. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: First off, I don NOT condone underage drinking. Its very, very dangerous and can permanently damage your liver. Second, I didn't mean to offend any people that may read this that are German. When I came up with the original concept I began to wonder what to use as a catalyst. Christmas, done. Birthday, done.(By Fissy, who is GOD!). The I got to thinking, what were some traditions that involved drinking, then it hit me Oktoberfest. If I managed to get the overall idea of it messed up, I'm sorry, I didn't have time to do any in-depth research as I have a LOT of stuff on my plate (Exams, Grad, etc.) So if this offends any Germans all I can say is_ Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa. _

  
  


As for the title, the whole temptation thing is mainly a mental thing. I didn't use it outright, but I left it unsaid, as to what might happen if either one of the Children got a little too frisky. 

  
  


Oh yeah, I WASN'T drunk when I thought of this. The main gestation period was over the course of an hour and a half on Good Friday when I couldn't sleep at 3 in the morning. 

  
  


And Now.... 

  
  
  
  


Omake: 

  
  


WARNING WARNING! THIS OMAKE CONTAINS SPOILER. IF YOU WANT TO PRESERVE THE INTEGRITY OF EVA FOR YOURSELF, DON'T READ THIS. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Inside of NERV others beside Commander Ikari were marking the occasion of Oktoberfest. In the main launching bay stood a sight that would stir-fry the brain of whoever saw it. There sitting in a haphazard circle were the three Evas, 00, 01 and 02. In the massive hand of each was an 200 gallon bin full of coolant. This, size while daunting to most, was just the right size for an Eva shot glass, which was what it was intended for. About a month after it had arrived Eva 02 had mentioned to the other two Evas that the coolant they were submerged in tasted like Strawberry vodka. Since they'd all agreed on this, it made the perfect thing to drink for 'festive' occasions. 

  
  


Right now was one of those occasion as the human souls that made up each Eva had decided to play a drinking game, 'I've Never'. The basic concept was, one said something it hadn't sone and whoever _had _done it took a drink. It was currently Eva-01's turn. Slitting its eyes for a second the Eva thought before it called out in the tone of Yui Ikari, "I've never fought underwater." Eva-02 took a drink. Then Eva-00 went. "I've never thought of crushing Ritsuko lie a bug for sending my child into danger." she spoke in the voice of Naoko Agaki Eva-01 and 02 took long drinks. Reaching for another bin Eva-02 spoke in the voice of Kyoko Langley Sohryu. "I've never... I've never gone berserk and pulled and Angel apart." Eva-01 drained what remained in its bin. 

  
  


Yui probably would've gone again if all three Evas hadn't heard moaning coming from the command deck. While a normal person couldn't have heard it, the Evas had ears a hundredfold more sensitive than a human. What they heard of them all sweatdropping. All they could hear was the sound of Maya Ibuki having _very_ passionate sexwith Dr. Ritsuko Agaki. After 45 seconds of silence Yui cracked a grin across her Evas purple face. "Looks like somebody had a little _too_ much to drink." Both of the other Evas shook their heads. "I DON'T wanna listen to that" Naoko pouted. 'Who says you have too." Kyoko shot back. Handing out Entry Plugs she shrugged. "These things make good ear plugs." After sticking the long white tubes into their ear canals both Eva 01 and 00 agreed. They could no longer hear the duo. Sensing that the mood was gone each headed back for their respective cage, calling out "Lets do this again next year!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


he he he he! 

  
  


Are you scared now! 

  
  


Epyon Zero 


End file.
